Ojamajo Loops
by jxz
Summary: Doremi and the others have begun to Loop! What kind of crazy shenanigans will they cause across the multiverse? who knows! Based on Innortal and Saproneth's Time Loops.
1. Chapter 1

_**Very Welcome to Ojamajo Loops! Before we start, I want to explain something: This is not my idea. Well, it is, but the**_  
_**original rights are to Innortal and Saproneth, who made and codified this kind of stories, respectively. Now, to the rules to make a loop:**_

_**The Rules of the Loops:**_

_**One person in a Loop, often the main character, is an Anchor. They are the person who first starts time looping.**_

_**There is always at least one Anchor present in a given Time Loop snippet, though it may not be the local one.**_

_**The standard pattern for a Loop is that the Anchor (and whoever else is Looping there) come to awareness in a loop at a particular point in the story. From there, events will play out as influenced by the Loopers present, acting with the benefit of their foreknowledge, until either a predetermined end point is reached or all the Loopers have copped it.**_

_**To be Awake is to be aware of the Time Loops (that is, to have gone back in time this time.)**_

_**The Anchor is the only character guaranteed to be Awake. Even after others have started Looping, it is mostly random as to whether they will be Awake this particular Loop.**_

_**Crossovers, fusions, and alternate pasts can also take place. It is perfectly possible, for example, to have the characters Awaken into a Loop which conforms to a fanfic universe rather than reality.**_

_**Loops do not have to be in chronological order, but it is strongly preferred that they not require a mutually contradictory order (where A must be before B and B must be before A.)**_

_**Just about every Looper is very, very stir crazy.**_

_**If you want to make one, don't be scared! Send me your loops from review or PM, and I'll gladly put them here in the story!**_

_**Now, let's begin!**_

* * *

"Yawn... again? I thought this time I would pass the 18 years..." Doremi Harukaze said. For a while, she had been returning to her past, to the time then she discovered the magic in first place, until she was going to be 18 years old. Rinse and repeat. She saw that she was the only one remembering; whenever she told her sister or friends of it, they just said it was a weird dream.

"Well, if it's going to repeat... I'll better make this good. And I have some ideas..."

"Mom! Doremi's talking alone!"

* * *

1.1

Doremi stood in front of the Maho-Dou. After that last loop, she wanted to make this quick and use her magic to age to 16.

"Okay, here I go." she said, holding a thing she acquired in her last loop: A smoke grenade. "I have to thank Randy for this..."

She reached the door.

SLAM!

"Whuha?!" The sound startled Majo Rika and Lala, who was sent into the air.

_'Now!'_ Doremi thought, launching the grenade to the front of both magical beings. the effect was fast. in few seconds, the entire store was covered in a pestilent smoke. A few seconds later and before Majo Rika dispelled the smoke with a wind, Doremi escaped the store, holding the three taps she and their friends had.

_'And thanks Snake, for the smoke vision googles.'_ she thought, putting both taps into her Subspace pocket. Now, how to give them to her friends and one to Onpu, that was another thing... and she berated herself for not thinking about it.

* * *

1.2

Aiko sighed. It was that time again. When she and the other Ojamajos went to Osaka to see her mom take care of that man. Even if she knew it was a misunderstanding, that image still wasn't pretty. Even after tens of loops, it still hurt.

"Uh, Doremi?" she called her friend/Anchor.

"Yes? What's wrong?" Doremi said. She was polishing her pink Scissor Blade.

"Can we avoid the trip to Osaka? I just don't want to..."

"See your mom? I see," the pink Ojamajo said, "It still hurts?"

"Yeah. I mean, I know what it is, but yet... I can't feel pain when I see that." Aiko chuckled. "Heh. Funny, no?"

"Maybe. But I can relate," Doremi said, looking at the confused Osaka girl, "Every time we lose Hana, even if I know we will see her again in a few days, it feels... bad. And I have been in more Loops than you." Her grip in the sword/scissor loosened, but she regained it quickly. "But that's ok. That means you haven't suffered Sakura Syndrome, that you still feel something when the things happen. I can recall Lina and Ranma lost their feelings once, and it wasn't pretty."

She smiled, a creepy smile. "And, as long as you continue feeling something, you won't end in Eiken."

"... really?! That's the punishment?!" Aiko then took her Jewelry Tap from her Subspace Pocket and transformed. "Forget what I said! I'm ok with going to mom's! Please don't send me there!" she shouted, flying in Osaka's direction. Doremi just chuckled, and returned to polish her blade.

* * *

1.3

"Ok... next time, don't attack Majo Tourbillon when she's in her 'I-hate-humans' phase." Doremi said, stripping herself of the solid sap the old queen had thrown onto them.

"Agreed," all Ojamajos said.

"Dear Kami, it looks like she took a page of the CMC's book..." Onpu said.

* * *

1.4

"Good morning! The owner of this shop is a witch! Goodbye!"

Doremi closed the door as soon as she said that. She knew that was bad... but she couldn't help it; the way the witch flew across the room was too funny to let it pass.

"Now, what to do with Hana..."

* * *

1.5

Doremi and Onpu were outside of the Maho-Dou. With a bit of help from a teleporter taken from Engie's things back in a TF2 Loop, they were ready to make their plan. Also, Onpu was able to teleport back and forth from Doremi's house to wherever she would be.

"Ok, you distract her while I do that," Onpu whispered to Doremi.

"You know, I've been in weird loops and have been part of weird plans. Heck, I even defeated Nightmare Moon with three tons of magical spheres and a caribou!" Doremi said, nervously. "But I don't think this is a good idea..."

"Don't worry, it will work out," Onpu said, "Now, give me the Goku 1-star uniform and we'll start."

"I still say a Kamui would be a better thing to use," Doremi said, giving the clothes to the purple Ojamajo.

"Nah, this will do. Ready?"

"Yeah, let's do-" Doremi said, but when she turned around, Onpu had disappeared. "-it." She sighed. She had forgotten how fast someone could be in a Goku uniform.

"Well, let's do this."

"Welcome, welcome to my magic shop." Majo Rika said, her face covered with her hood.

"Uh... good afternoon... do you have..." Doremi thought it well. "Dream stones?"

"That depends. What kind of dream stones do you want?"

Doremi forgot how weirdly mysterious Majo Rika was when she wasn't a witch blob. "I want stones that grant my wishes, like magic." She noticed the muscles on the witch's hand tense. "Do you know if they exist?"

"W-Well, maybe, but I haven't heard-oh, right!" Majo Rika remembered the things she sold to the girl before. Those would do. "Here, there are pendants. They are not what you are looking for, but are just like it. You can wish for whatever you want..."

"Really? Can I try one?" Doremi asked.

"Hmpf! I only accept effective," the old witch said. Doremi tried her best not to sigh. Whenever Majo Rika was Awake or not, she wanted to gain money. She picked some yen from her Subspace Pocket (Majo Rika didn't notice it, though, she didn't want to finish the charade showing she had powers), and gave them to the old lady. "Thanks, now, you can try them."

Doremi picked one. _'And now, the fun begins.'_ "Thanks. Now... I WISH EVERYTHING TURNS DARK!"

And so it did.

"H-Huh?! What happened with the light?!" Majo Rika shouted. Whenever she tried to light something, she just couldn't.

'I have to thank Apple Bloom for making darkness lights for me,' Doremi thought, escaping from the Maho-Dou. "You know, you're right, this will work! Thanks!"

"Wait you-"

Suddenly, the light returned...

But everything else was gone.

Majo Rika and Lala just blinked. Then the witch snapped her fingers, and two packages appeared. "Well, so much for my shop. C'mon Lala, we're returning to Majo-kai!"

* * *

"And now, what are we going to do with this?" Doremi asked.

"Well, with the Porons, we can give a few to Apple Bloom and Dr. Light and see what can do they do with them. As for the other things... I can send them to the school as a gift." Onpu said.

"Good plan... but how does Hana fit in all of this?"

...

"... oh, Kami."

* * *

1.6

"... but for using forbidden magic, I think the best punishment is not to let you use magic for a week." the queen's voice was heard. From Hazuki's Tap, a sphere of light appeared, which became her Poron. It disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

"I see. So, you're saying my punishment is not to use my magic from that Poron?" Hazuki asked, bluntly, glasses shining with the light.

"Uh... right?" Jou-sama was confused. What did she mean with that?

"Ok, just verifying," the orange Ojamajo said, before... retrieving the same Poron from nowhere?

"Wh-What-Wha-ah-ah..."

"This is not the Poron you have, Miss Yuki. This is mine, and you said it would be the one in Majo-Kai," Hazuki said,  
"Now, if you excuse me, my friends are waiting for me in Maho-Dou."  
With that, the magical connection with her cut suddenly, and the queen stayed there, blinking.

"...how... how did she know I was Yuki?"

* * *

1.7 (Kadaj5)

"Y'know, Hazuki," Onpu motioned, "This can be a huge opportunity."

"How?" Hazuki asked, shyly.

"Well, since we all know that things will go back to the way they were when our adventures began, we can do some things differently."

"We can even have some fun too!" Hana chirped.

"I…I don't know. What if we-?"

Onpu shook her head. "We won't destroy the timeline by doing this. We're all stuck in a time loop until Yggdrasil can be fixed. " She smiled. "Give it a try, Hazuki."

The orange Ojamajo took an apprehensive look at her purple fellow.

* * *

**_1.1- AND WE BEGIN!_**

**_1.2- i'm not the kind of guy that is cute and all. but this is a good point. i think that the fact that there are still_**  
**_normal loopers(well, as normal as a looper is) is because of this._**

**_1.3- what? the cursed forest had a lot of sap this loop!_**

**_1.4- some times Doremi takes a page of Ranma and Celestia's books and trolls Majo Rika._**

**_1.5- this should be counted as ilegal stealing? i mean, nobody reported this to the authorities and Majo Rika isn't even_**  
**_from the earth... well, it's stealing, but..._**

**_1.6- ah, loopholes. don't you love them?_**

**_1.7- yeah... and this is how the Loopers begin to do the wacky things they do._**


	2. Chapter 2

2.1

The first thing Doremi noticed when she Awoke was that she was facing a city.

A weird, spiral-shaped city.

Not her own city.

"What the he-" she only said, before feeling that she was holding a rope in her hand. turning her head, she noticed that the rope was connected to a metalic rectangular box. she opened it, on pure curiosity.

It was a sword. or what it looked like a pink sword, but it also looked like half of a pair of scissors.

"The hell is happening? nothing like this had happened before." Doremi said.

"That's because this is a new world for you!" a new voice said behind her. Doremi jumped, and grabbed the sword-scissor to stab/slice the one that scared her, on pure instinct...

And stopped a few inches from the face of a light brown haired girl, with an smile as wide as a mile.

"Uh... hello?" Doremi asked, putting the weapon down.

"Hi!" the girl answered, without any fear. "i'm Mako Makanshoku! and who are you?"

"My... my name is Doremi Harukaze." the Ojamajo was confused.

"You're alright? you look like you don't know about Fused Loops." Mako said.

"Fused... what?" Doremi was now more confused. what was this girl talking about?

"You don't know? great! now I can do the 'welcome to the Multiverse' talk instead of Senketsu!" Mako jumped up and down, hapiness in her face. "but we can't stay here, we need to go to the Academy!" without saying anything else, she grabbed some clothes of thin air, and dressed herself with them. it was a bad guy longcoat and a badass cap. traditional sandals, a belt with two stars, and a little sprout in her mouth completed the outfit. "now hold on tight, I'll explain everything in the way!"

"Wha-AAAHHH!" Doremi hung for her life, as the girl began to run at extreme velocities.

"...And that's all you need to know!" Mako finished her explanation. right now, Doremi was protecting herself from the attacks of the president of the boxing club, Takaharu Fukuroda.

"You-could *PUNCH!* have *PUNCH!* told *PUNCH!* me *PUNCH!* BEFORE!" She said, between punches.

"What's wrong?! i thought you said you wanted to defeat Satsuki-sama!" Takaharu shouted.

"I didn't say that! it was Mako!"

"Shut up and accept defeat!" the guy shouted, giving Doremi an uppercut...

That sent her flying to the sky.

"OH, AND REMEMBER TO CHECK YOUR MEMORIES! THEY CAN BE HELPFUL FOR SITUATIONS LIKE THIS!" Mako shouted.

"I'M THE MOST UNLUCKIEST Pretty girl in the whole multiverseee..."

* * *

2.2

"And that's how i killed The Black Knight. Sonic was speechless." Doremi related her story to her friends.

"Heh, that's nothing. once I destroyed the EVA-01 ehen it was in a rampage, then anihilated Adam!" Aiko said.

"And how did you do that without killing Shinji?" Hazuki asked.

"Easy. i put a lot of grenades on it, then sent Shinji to safe before sending it to SEELE's HQ." she said, sipping a little of Sake from her bottle.

"We must thank Apple Bloom for her potions anti-hangovers." Doremi said, taking another sip from her own bottle. "anyway, how did you kill Adam?"

"I sent him in pieces at SEELE."

A silence filled the air.

"N-no! i didn't kill him! i just divided with that guy's axe. you know, the one from Ben's Fused Loop?" Aiko replied. a sigh of relief filled the air. "next time, let me finish."

"But... how did Instrumentality happened?" Onpu asked.

"Well..." Aiko rubbed her neck. "Asuka wasn't Awake, and... she was an avid shipper of Kaworu and Rei that loop."

Groans filled the air.

* * *

2.3 (Kadaj5)

Doremi smirked mischievously at her test paper. She had just got it back after it had been graded. She had scored the full 100 points, much to Seki's surprise.

_Where has this loop been all my life?_ Doremi thought,_ I can ace every test with ease because of this!_

* * *

"But Doremi!" Onpu warned, "You really shouldn't ace tests that history said you were supposed to fail!"

"But, where's the harm in it?" Doremi asked, not taking things seriously.

"What if this was the last loop and Yggdrasil was finally repaired? What would've happened then?"

"But-!"

"Onee-chan!" Pop called, "Onpu's right. We can only do so much out of line. If this really was the last loop, then the timeline would have been badly damaged! Not to mention you would receive harder assignments…"

"…touché…"

* * *

2.4

The girls were in front of Majo Tourbilon, the witch guarding the flower that cured Hana from the fever she gave the baby.

"Now, what are you going to do? save your daughter? or save your-"

She couldn't finish the phrase, as the light guarding the flower divided into two, and exploded, leaving the way to the flower intact. the reason? Onpu was trying her new Buster Sword.

"Awesome! it can cut magic!" the purple Ojamajo said.

"Aww, and i'm waiting for Hephaestus to finish mine..." Doremi said.

"He's occupied with Rock and his loop." Hazuki remembered her. "if he distracts, we could have another Crash in our hands."

"I know, I know. still, he would try when Rock is in Fused Loops..." Doremi said, picking the flower in front of a doumbfounded Majo Tourbillon.

"I heard from Hermes there will be a Dog Days Loop soon for us." Aiko said.

"Oh, come on!"

"Hey, at least you have the lightsaber Spike-Wan-Kenobi gave you to defend yourself!" th blue Ojamajo said.

"But it's not the same!" Doremi replied. they continued talking about that, while they walked away, ignoring the poor ex-queen.

"...What in the hell just happened?"

* * *

2.5

Momoko was confused. one moment, she was in america, ready to start college, the next one she was a few days after Majo Monroe's death, her magical stone broken, and still with her Tap.

The thing was, it had happened more than once. and this time, she wanted answers.

The first thing she did was going into Majo-Kai and try talk with the queen, who wasn't there. the next thing she did was go to Maho-Dou, via Majo-Kai.

Her mouth almost fell to the ground, when she saw the long line of witches in front of the door.

'What the...' the yellow Ojamajo just thought. she got in the line(she knew that not waiting in a line was a sign of bad education) and waited.

The line was moving fast, and soon she was in the front. a bulky female guard stood in front of her.

"Name?" the guard asked, in a menacing tone of voice.

"Uh... Momoko... Asuka..." the girl said. the woman took a piece of paper, and looked for something.

"Ah, here it is. enter, the owners are waiting for you. VIP place, you can't miss it." the guard said, moving out of the way. the girl entered...

And saw the Maho-Dou. at least she saw something recalling Maho-Dou. the place was really different, with a disco, and witches, wizards and normal people dancing. the first floor had some kind of bar where the backyard used to be. the second floor was the same, but there were few less people. Momoko guessed that was the VIP section.

And in the bar, there were four girls, and a baby sleeping.

"Girls?" Momoko asked. the girls turned to see Momoko, and even Hana woke up.

"Momo-chan! you're Awake!" Hazuki said, hugging the american/japanesse girl.

"Hey, Momoko. want some?" Aiko said, sharing Momoko some beer.

"Uh... I'm underage, you know." she said.

"Not for us. in our club, boys and adults can get drunk, as long as they drink the anti-hangover potion before leaving." Onpu said. then she turned to Hana. "and no, we won't give you drinks if you're in baby form."

The baby pouted.

"And the police- what am i saying? what's happening? first I am in America and have 18 years, and the next i'm still in America, but I have 10 again!" Momoko said. "and it happened me before!"

"Really? how much times?" Aiko asked.

"Like five or six... and some things were different... what's happening?"

Doremi sighed. "take a shot; you'll need it."

"Why?" Momoko asked.

"While I give you the "welcome to the loops" and the "welcome to the multiverse" talks." the pink Ojamajo said, picking a soft drink and giving it to Momoko.

* * *

"So... that's the reason Kotake was in a tennis club last loop?" Momoko asked, now fully understanding.

"Yep, and the reason Miho was the writer instead of Nobuko, and why Majo Rika looked more red than normal, and..."

"Yeah, yeah i get it now." Momoko said, drinking another shot of beer. after all, she was, technically, an adult. "so, what do you have planned with Majo Tourbillon?"

"You got it fast." Hazuki said. "well, we thought on giving her a dose of tree sap."

"Why?"

"Long story short, it happened in our past loop." Aiko said.

"Ok... and... now what?" Momoko asked.

"Well, I ordered something special some loops behind..." Doremi said, pulling out a cake from her Subspace Pocket. on it, in lemon-flavored letters, the words "welcome to the Multiverse and the Loops, Momoko!" were written. "and now you're here, i can finally use it!"

That night, everybody drank and ate cake.

Except Hana, who refused to grow up to drink.

* * *

2.6

"... Really? and the Administrators let you destroy the Eiken-Borgs?" Doremi asked.

"Well, after that we were sent to a Grimdark universe, but it was so worth it." Roll said. "haven't you done something bad, but that felt too good?"

"Well, there was that time... I was alone in some kind of Fused Loop, and this guy, was a really irritating guy, he almost killed us more than once! and almost messes up with our entire branch on Yggrdrasil, Just for testing us! granted, those trials let us save ourselves from some things... but he caused others on first place." Doremi recalled. meanwhile, she gave the loopers in the table some documents about that specific loop, that she brought from the Hub Loop.

"If i was there, i would surely kick his ass with my own Kamehameha." Goku said. "Maybe not full power, but something non-loopers can understand."

"I would impaled him with Gurren's shades, and then sent him into a black hole! those kind of bastards shouldn't exist!" Kamina shouted. "But that shadow guy was ok."

"I know, and i thank you for that." Doremi said, pouring a bit more of beer into her throat. "and i'm glad he did what he did to himself after that Loop repeated."

"Care to explain?" Ranma asked. Doremi said nothing. she just took a monster card from her Subspace Pocket, and showed to the ones in the table. that card only had one image, not description. it was a messed-up picture of a guy, and some eldritch creatures over him. the name in the card was "Bastard had it Deserved".

At the sickened looks of the entire group on the table, Doremi aclared. "hey, I didn't do that, it was himself! i just deflected his power when he tried to catch me in the card. and he trapped himself alone."

"Wow, talk about Karma." Twilight said.

"Yeah. of course, if it were not for me, we would have died the first threat he didn't cause, and I had to be put in intensive therapy after that, but it felt so good back then." she finished her drink. "but let's forget about it. who else has derailed it's loop so badly it ended on Eiken next Loop?"

* * *

2.7

"...Ok, can someone tell me why the FLAT 4 are a music band this loop?" Aiko asked.

"Well, Onpu said she may be able to make Tooru's voice sound ok." Doremi said. they were flying, avoiding the multitude of people trying to escape of the concert. "and i guess it's a lost cause..."

* * *

2.8

"Please! i have to be in the list!" Doremi pleaded the guard.

"No, there is no Doremi Harukaze in this list." he said.

"Then what about Unlcky Star, or Broken Mirror, or Black Cat!" Doremi Exclaimed. "I'm sure i'm here, i'm a friend of the groom's mother!"

"Sorry, but no, there is no one with those names in the list."

Doremi let herself expell a groan of exasperation. "Come on! i'm the only one in my loop who's not there! is the wedding of the millenium, and i'm the only looper that isn't there! I'M THE UNLUCKEST PRETTY GIRL IN THE MULTIVERSE!"

"oh?" the guard looked at the piece of paper. "here i have a "most unluckiest pretty girl in the multiverse". is it you?"

"uh... yes, i am." Doremi said. when the wedding was over, she was going to have a talk with the mare...

* * *

2.9

"Run! run everybody!"

"Oh, Kami! this is bad!"

"Run, everybody for it's own!"

Between the screams and shouts, three girls stood, two of them angry at the last one.

"Doremi, you baka!" Aiko punched Doremi in the head. "next time you have a encapsulated Gundam in your pocket, DON'T USE IT WHEN THE BAD CARDS ARE RELEASED!"

"I'll remember it next time... oww..." Doremi said, while the Bad Card-controlled robot destroyed the city, godzilla style. "I hope we won't get sent to Eiken for this..."

* * *

2.10 (Kadaj5)

"So then all seven of us are 'Awake'?" Aiko asked.

"I guess you could say that," Doremi replied.

"Then how do you think it happened? And why us?" Hazuki asked.

"Perhaps we're just lucky?" Onpu replied.

"Then how come Hana-chan remembers her birth?" Hana asked, teeth chattering, "Hana-chan doesn't think that should be happening!"

"Oh my God!" Momoko exclaimed, "I think we're heading for a time paradox if Hana-chan keeps doing that!"

"I hope not…" Pop muttered.

* * *

_**2.1- Doremi's first fused loop, her formative one. and you thought Rock had it hard... thinking about it, yes, he had, but this is a close... seventh.**_

_**2.2- And that's why Kaworu and Rei shoudln't be close to each other(don't kill me, shippers!). also, that's a clever idea to kill SEELE, or at least destroy it's headquarters.**_

_**2.3- Homework.**_

_**2.4- Even the most powerful beings in a loop cannot fight against the powers of an administrator.**_

_**2.5- Ok, by now, even Hana has been in enough loops in order to be adult mentally. that doesn't mean the girls don't like being young. also, cake.**_

_**2.6- For the record, i don't have anything against any fanfic writter. that said, if someone traps another person, soul or whatever into a subspace pocket, is obvious that it will disappear from Yggrdrasil's data, at least as a human being.**_

_**2.7- Think of a cat singing into a blender, with a plane engine in the distance. that would sound much better than Tooru.**_

_**2.8- Yeah, i had to do this. the wedding was pretty good. and even in an event like this, Doremi's bad luck gives her no rest. also, the multiverse has a thing with bad luck names for Doremi.**_

_**2.9- The Bad Card was the one that controled machines. so, in a Gundam... well, they would be lucky if the world isn't destroyed by the time they seal the Bad Card again.**_

_**2.10- Paradoxes. they aren't well-seen for Yggradsil's admins. of course, being the Time Loops...**_


	3. Chapter 3

3.1

"..."

"Well? What do you think about my book?" Momoko asked Hazuki.

"... Momo-chan? can I give you a sincere critic?"

"Why, yes. I showed i to you for that reason only."

"Ok. never, EVER, write another horror story."

And with that, the orange Ojamajo fainted.

* * *

3.2

"Captain's Log: Stardate 2113.1. I, Dores T. Kirk, along with my tripulation, travel across the Delta-9 Cuadrant. Right now, I'm on a mission, with Commander Hazuki, Doctor Onpu McCoy, and Ensign Momoko, who will be ascended after this mission."

The yellow-haired girl Awoke while the captain was saying those words. Then she looked at her clothes:

A red uniform.

"... Really? a lot of red shirts, and you HAD to choose me?"

"Sorry, I tried to convince her, but I couldn't."

"And now I'm in a death mission... Nope." She declared, retrirving her Poron, and teleporting outside of the ship and back to the Enterprise.

Doremi sighed. "I was joking... we were going to return to the ship anyway..."

"I told you." Hazuki said.

* * *

3.3 (Kadaj5)

"You're quitting being Ojamajos?" the Queen inquired, "Why? What for? Do you know how hard you worked just to get your apprenticeships back?"

"Yes we do," Doremi replied, "However, the thing we would like to do involves us NOT being apprentices…or full-fledged Witches for that matter."

"And what is that?"

"Our future," Onpu replied, "Even though magic is what brought us together, our bonds will remain strong without it."

The Queen nodded in approval. "Very well. And should you choose to become Witches again, the place will remain open."

"Thank you, Yuki-sensei," Doremi replied.

A long and heavy silence filled the air. The Queen was taken aback by Doremi's reply and she quickly noticed the mischievous smirk that was now plastered on her face. Finally, she chose to speak.

"Um…I don't recall going by that, uh, name, Doremi-chan," the Queen said.

The seven Ojamajos gave sheepish smiles in response.

* * *

3.4

Onpu usually Awoke when she was practicing some dance steps, before a concert.

This time, however, she woke up, then Awoke. This time, she managed to recall the room's owner.

Then the memories hit.

"Ugh, this will be a long Loop..." Onpu Harukaze said, getting up from the bed.

"So, you're replacing Doremi-chan his loop, right?" Hazuki asked.

"It seems like it." Onpu said.

"And what are you going to do? I mean, what's your plan for this loop?"

Onpu shrugged. "I'll just let this loop go normal, at least until Doremi comes. I wanted to have a break from my idol life, after all."

* * *

"Come on! come on! She's coming today!" Aiko shouted. in this particular Loop, she was an avid fan of J-Pop music. And it looked that Doremi was making a concert in Misora some months before the normal date the girls usually met Onpu. "Please, she will appear in any second!"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it!" Onpu said. She was hoping that Doremi wouldn't do anything weird on that concert. After all, thais show would show her to Aiko and Majo Rika, and she didn't want to Was that the Lagann falling thorugh the celling?

_**"Greetings, non-Spiral beings! I've come here to show you the power you can use... Through the music!"**_

Onpu sighed. the loop was going to be even longer now.

* * *

3.5 (Kadaj5)

"So, Onee-chan?" Pop began, grinning mischievously.

"Hmm?" Doremi replied, suspicious.

"Found any weird shops lately?"

"Wh-Why do you ask?!"

Pop's smile widened. "Just…asking." A snicker left her mouth.

Doremi withdrew away from her now-creepy younger sister and to her room. How did she know by now?! she thought, Pop couldn't have known by now! Unless she's-! That was when it dawned on her.

Pop was Awake.

But she didn't know that Doremi had been awake for a longer period, which…didn't do anything for the pink Ojamajo.

"Even in a time loop," Doremi muttered, "I'm still the unluckiest pretty girl in the whole world!"

* * *

3.6

Aiko woke up... In the middle of an empty field.

"What the..." She said.

Suddendly, a thunder fell from he sky, and almost hit her.

"WHAA?!" The Ojamajo shouted. As in time, a big energy ball rolled in front of her, almost rolling over her. Aiko did the most smart thing to do if some one would find itself in thatt situaion...

Run.

Aiko ran, avoiding a lot of weird and deadly things. Spiky clouds, heavy parasols and dragons made of all different things crossed her way, but didn't slowed her, in fact, that made her run faster.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HATHOR, WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?!" Aiko shoued, avoiding every kind of anomaly that seemed to kill her in sight.

"Hey! Hey!" the blue Ojamajo heard someone talk. When she turned arround, she saw a (relatively covered) cave. She didn't waste any time, and entered into it. once inside, Aiko just fell into her bottom.

"Good Kami, thanks for leading me to this place..." Aiko said, looking at the ones that had called her to that cave.

"No problem. I'm Tear Grants, ToA Anchor." The light brown-haired girl said. "And I'm guessing this is your first Dog Days Loop?"

"Aiko Senoo, and yes... by the way, what's happening?" Aiko asked.

"This loop is always a battlefield beween loopers." Tear said. "it helps that if you get hit with a deadly hit, you just transform into somehing like this." As she was explaining, she held two red puppies in her hands, one annoyed, the other asleep.

"Oh... and why are you here?" the blue Ojamajo said.

"I don't want to paricipate this loop." the Anchor said. "And you? don't you want to start doing it?"

Aiko thought about it, while hearing what happened outside.

"GIGA SLAVE!"

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS JAEGER FIGHTERS YAY!"

"HISATSU! DECAPITATION MODE!"

"HISATSU! GIGA DRILL BREAKER!"

"SHINING DRAW! LEO ARMS! UNICORN SWORD!"

"GIGA GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

"... You know? I'll stay here, at least for this loop. Is safer than out there."

"Amen."

* * *

3.7

" Oh, Kami..." Pop heard her sister sigh.

"Hey, Onee-chan. What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh, Pop. Thank Kami you're Awake. I need to talk with someone." Doremi said. "I have performed a spell, and I saw that Momo-chan, Ai-chan and Hazuki-chan aren't Awake. then I felt something... weird with Onpu."

"Huh? and what is it?" Pop asked.

"Well, I tried to call her, but she didn't answer. Then I tried to find her in the Internet..."

"And?"

"And I found Onpuloid."

"... What." Was Pop's answer.

"I discovered that Onpu was never born... per se. She's a program made by Crypton with the voice of her seiyuu in the Hub Loop."

"You mean Rumi Shishido?" Pop asked. Doremi nodded. "Well, so?"

"That means that we need to buy her and maybe learn how the Vocaloid program is used..." Doremi sighed. "And I spent my money last Loop in that Mega-Steak."

"And I told you about not doing it." Pop said. "Ok, I'll pay, but you owe me one."

"Ok..."

* * *

after some weeks of learning how to use the Vocaloid system and installing a holographic transmitter into the Ojamajo's house (she payed a LOT of money for it from Kaiba), Doremi and Pop were ready to activate Onpuloid.

"Ok, we're ready." Pop said.

"Alright!" Doremi shouted. pessing some butons, the Transmitter started reproducing Onpu's image. she looked like herself, but with differen chothes. she looked like MEIKO, from head to toe.

_"Thanks girls. I was really bored, all I could do was sing, and some people don't really know how to use the program."_ Onpu said. her voice sounded computarized, which was obvious, having in mind she was a computerized program that loop.

"No problem. At least I got to use the Transmitter Pop bought to Kaiba." Doremi said.

"It was a good inversion." Pop said.

* * *

3.8

Doremi was confused.

The loop was going as normal, the Bad Cards were stolen by Ojayide, and then Yuki gave them the computer where they put the captured cards...

and the AI of the pc was none other than SkyNet. And Ojayide was trapped in the moon. (Doremi would have to see if the queen was looping too.)

_[SkyNet, Are you looping? _Doremi asked the supercomuper-in-a-magical-pc.

**[/AFFIRMATIVE. THOUGH THIS ISN'T MY FIRST MAGIC-BASED LOOP, IS THE FIRST ONE IN WHICH I'M A COMPUTER.**

_[Really? I thought that you would be looping into computers more often..._

**[/OH, NO. I MEAN THIS IS THE FIRST LOOP WITH MAGICAL ACTIVITY I'VE HAVE HAD, WIHOUT BEING A HUMAN/CYBORG/ROBOT.**

_[Huh... And now I think about it, we may have a problem here._

**[/CARE TO EXPLAIN?**

_[One Bad Card can control other machies, and make them crazy, just like... well..._

**[/IT'S OK TO SAY IT. I'VE SEEN MY BASELINE SELF. I THINK I DIDN'T UNDERSTAND MY FUNCTIONS AND DIRECTIVES.**

_[Don't blame yourself. Anyway, if we catch that card, I won't be able to put it here without you going full Terminator in this world and maybe others._

**[/ANALIZING... THIS CARDS, ARE THEY ALIVE?**

_[No, why?_

Doremi thought she had seen an smile on the computer. **[/I HAVE ACCESS TO MY POCKET. IF THE CARD IN QUESTION ISN'T INSIDE OF ME...**

_[Then it won't affect you! SkyNet-san, you're a genius!_

**[/YES, YES I KNOW.**

* * *

3.9

"Madoka! Come here!" Hathor called the Ascended god. "I need to talk with you!"

"Hathor? What's wrong?"

The egyptian goddess only showed the ex-Puella Magi the code of her loop. "This has been happening twice now. How can it be?"

"W-wait... Is that-"

"The code of your Loop. it's appearing in MY loops." Hator said. "I had to use the code I use for the fairies in order for this loop not to crash when that guy turned into a card!"

"I... sorry, I'll work in that." Madoka said. "I won't happen again."

"It's not your fault. When your world was destroyed, part of the coding went into other worlds, just to save it." She chuckled. "A bad idea, but it saved you." She turned to her two connected terminals. "And tell EVA's admin that his coding is also filtrating here."

"Really? How?"

"Beats me." And she returned to her duties as Admin.

* * *

_**3.1- M. A. Lovecraft.**_

_**3.2- The loopers hate when they are red shirts. Only a few loopers can avoid being red shirts as long as they're looping.**_

_**3.3- And it was going so smootlhy... well done, Doremi.**_

_**3.4- And then Doremi had to answer to Simon from making a Spiral Nemesis OUTSIDE his world.**_

_**3.5- Doremi was looping for some time, but she didn't know about other worlds. So, knowing her sister was looping...**_

_**3.6- For some, the Dog Days loop is pretty awesome. For others... well, it's not.**_

_**3.7- Onpuloid. Nuff said. Well, except that the KaibaCorp Transmitter is really expensive.**_

_**3.8- SkyNet is prety smart, when she's not "WORK BY MY DIRECTIVES" thing.**_

_**3.9- Short, bad, and maybe rushed, but I felt the need to explain how the loop didn't crash in 2.6. Also, the Admin of the Doremi Loops is Hathor, egyptian goddess of music, love, happiness and dance. It's a good choice, don't you think?**_


	4. Chapter 4

4.1

Doremi saw the person that had replaced Saki for the loop. There was somehing about her...

"Of course!" She shouted, and avoided the chalk the teacher had. She had gotten really good at avoiding it.

"Harukaze, please sit down." The purple-haired woman said.

"Of coruse, Cheki-sensei. I just remembered something about the fibers of life, something I have been reading." Doremi said. The students just looked a her confused, but the teacher's eyes widened.

"R-Right. I have the same book. If you want, we can read it togeher when he class ends."

"It would be wonderful."

* * *

"So, You're the Anchor of this Loop?" the teacher asked.

"Yep! And I remember you, you were that woman hat replaced Mikisugi when I had replaced Sanageyama."

"Then, you were that girl?" the teacher was surprised. "Then how-"

"That loop is like a second home to me. I already knew that Nui would appear, so I just pulled the Life Fiber from my Goku Uniform before it happened. Then, I just used magic to land safely to the ground." Doremi explained. "By the way, you know my name, but I don't know yours."

"Oh, of course. Cheerilee, teacher of Ponyville, Equestria."

"Equestria, eh? I've heard of it from Hiccup. Is it true is a Sanctuary Loop?" the Ojamajo asked.

"Oh, yes. Well, except for when those times the Zombies appeared..."

"I can guess. Anyway, I heard from Ryuko you have a Goku Uniform."

"Well, Bulma modified it a bit, but it's still a Life Fiber cloth." Cheerilee said. "Why?"

Doremi took a three-star Goku Uniform from her Pocket. "Do you know how to use it at it's fullest?"

Cheerilee smiled. "Oh, why, do you want to teach me?"

"Is just a hobby i have; I battle anyone with a Life Fiber cloth..." She took her Sicssor Blade. "Or this. Is a good hobby, if you ask me."

"Then, you want to duel?"

"All or nothing, without destroying the ohers clothes or killing the other." Doremi said, preparing her Uniform, and returning her Blade to her Pocket. A the same time, Cheerilee activated her own Unform, from the brooch in her hair.

"...Ok, why not?"

* * *

After that day, the town park became a Zero Zone. Nobody knew how it happened, but it had transformed into a big hole, that almost reached the center of the earth.

Doremi just thanked Kami only she and Cheerilee were Awake.

* * *

4.2 (Kadaj5)

"I'm really surprised you enjoy looking at boys that way…" Onpu mused. Her expression was very much deadpan, an atypical look for someone who was normally very calm and collected. "You really shouldn't go overboard."

"I know," Hazuki replied, "But I can't really help it sometimes. And this time, I couldn't keep it back." She straightened her glasses and smiled. "It's only a few more months now, isn't it?"

"We'll make things count until then."

Both girls parted ways on those words. Onpu went to assist with the Onpu clones Hana made while Hazuki went to help keep things in order at the Maho-Dou. After all, Hana had clearly not Awakened right now…

* * *

4.3

The Ojamajos (Sans Doremi) were in a boat, ready for some vacations in an island.

The island was called Rokkenjima.

"I sill don't know how Doremi managed to do that." Onpu said, shuffling her purple hair and white clothes.

"Me neither, but, from the card we recieved from Doremi-chan, she asked us to come here, with these clothes, and to make new names for ourselves." Hazuki said, fixing her purple vintage dress.

"I don't get why I must use the smallest clothes." Pop said. She was using a loli-like attaire, with a plastic little crown in her head.

"You were the only one that fit those clothes... Just like I am the only one that fits these." Aiko said, pointing the male suit she was using.

"Anyway, let's hope that what Doremi has in mind isn't bad."

* * *

"... You know this is bad, right Doremi?" Onpu asked the "Golden Witch".

"What do you mean Onttler? I'm Doretrice! And this is my mystery!"

"Cut it out, before you kill someone, Doremi." Aiko said.

"Bu-but... I already asked Akatsuki and the others to help, and Hana is ready to help too..."

Onpu sighed. "Ok... we'll play. But you'll better not kill anyone!"

Doremi smiled. "Don't worry, I got everything planned from a hundred Loops ago."

* * *

_"This is the end, Yukkastel!"_ Onpu declared, in what the original loop/script had called the "Golden Truth".

Frankly, the Ojamajo wondered how Doremi managed to convince Majo Rika, almost all the witches the girls knew, and even the wizards and some of her human friends to do their parts. How did she didn't become a Witch Frog, she guessed it was because the curse was lifted off of her in the baseline loop.

Right now, she and Hana (who had taken the name of Anna for that story) were commanding the entire Segaromiya "family" against the "Witch of Miracles". in front of them, there was a phoenix made of non-flammable fireworks (Doremi had asked Onpu to remember her to thank Trixie for that) and it was directed to her.

As Yuki turned into a cat, Onpu thought what happened would be a very good movie.

* * *

4.4 (Kadaj5)

"Oh, this is SO NOT MY LUCKIEST DAY!" Doremi griped.

Before her and her friends was a small army of Cybermen. All were marching toward them, for they were in the metal menace's way to Misora. Coincidentally, it happened to be Christmas...and they now knew how the Doctor felt around this time of year.

"I thought that virus would freeze them in place!" Onpu shouted, "Not mess up their speech!"

**_"HO HO HO!"_**The Cybermen shouted in unison. They were wearing Santa hats for no real reason other than someone put them on their heads.

"Well excuse me!" Majo Toron shouted back, "Magic and magitek are my specialty, not computers, dammit!"

**_"HO HO HO!"_** The Cybermen shouted again. By now, they were well within reach of using their lethal electrical touch. Indeed, they had killed many with just that alone. The group withdrew just in time.

"At least Hathor recognized we may need a reset after this," Aiko surmised, "We're REALLY gonna need it!"

"But we're running out of ground!" Hazuki shouted. The group looked back and sure enough, there as a cliff where they would fall to their deaths.

"C'mon, Hathor...!" Doremi ushered.

Majo Toron was thankful that she wasn't Awake; she could never live through this and be alright. Still, she had to admire the Ojamajos for doing this far more often than she could ever think possible. But now wasn't the time to be thinking such things.

**_"HO HO HO!"_**The Cybermen shouted once more.

"Can those admins PLEASE get that reset going?!" Pop shouted, griping, "Before I start screaming every time someone gives that jolly laugh!?"

Doremi rushed in close to try and strike with her Scissor Blade. It sliced her target's arm off with one swing, but the Cyberman nearly grabbed her with its other hand. Only two lucky shots from Hana and Pop stopped it from being able to electrocute the pink Ojamajo to death. She quickly crawled away, but by then the Cybermen were ready to deal the killing blows.

The group shut their eyes...right when the reset happened.

Now in a new timeline, the girls each contemplated their sheer luck and thanked the admins for their timely reset. It was way too close for comfort, just like the last few loops. First, a group of Autons appeared in and attacked Majo Kai and gave Momoko a fear of mannequins, then a Weeping Angel nearly zapped Doremi out of the loop and into the past, and now an army of Cybermen nearly ruined Christmas. All they could ask was...what was next? And would it again be something from the Doctor's universe?

* * *

4.5

Doremi Woke Up...

And fell face flat into the ground.

She hated to Wake Up when she walked, because she was used to do it in her bed, no need to move muscles after doing it.

After lifting herself of the ground, she ran to a window near her. Whenever she Awoke outside of her bed, it could mean she was replacing someone inside or outside of her loop.

When she saw her relfection, the first thing that she noticed was her hair.

a big, red pompadour.

Then the memories appeared.

**"OH, COME ON!"**

The shout could be heard from outer space.

* * *

"So... You're a magical girl." The girl, presented herself as Yuki, asked.

"Yes... but I don't kill anything in my baseline loop. I have been saying that for years now."

"Sorry, sorry. but, you know, almost all magical girls that have replaced Gen-chan are well-versed in fights."

Doremi smirked, lifting the artifact the guy-Kengo, if she remembered correctly-gave her. "Who says I don't?"

* * *

4.6

When Doremi Awoke in front of a big barrier that showed Equestria in the other side, she knew that it would be a HARD loop.

Sighing, she took her phone, and called her friends. Everybody were Awake, and in Majo-Kai. Then, using magic, she discovered Twilight was Awake too, and had an idea.

* * *

"Princess! Somehting is appearing in front of our barrier!" Twilight exclaimed. She hated this kind of loops, but she loved what Doremi was doing.

_"What do you mean, Twilight?"_ Xenolestia (she had called Xenolestia in order to not insult Celestia when she was there) said.

"Well, it looks like there's a barrier in front of us..."

_"Is obvious, our barrier is the only thing that separates us from-"_

"No, I mean... Another barrier."

Xenolestia was confussed. _"Another barrier? What do you mean?"_

"I mean another new world. Is a magical world, like ours, but it seems like it acepts humans like they are." Twilight explained. When Xenolestia tried to talk, she continued. "99% of the humans and 90% of the population in our planet is now travelling to that world. The only ones who aren't are the PER and The Newfoals."

_"... Interesting. Twilight, this magical world is corrupted by humanity; it needs to be purged to be saved."_ Xenolestia said. _"Bring your friends; we will-"_

"As a matter of fact, they are now in this new world. They decided that's better than kill each other."

_"... Ok. Bring my sister and your brother-"_

"They are there, as the entirity of the royalty and soldiers. In fact, we are the only two Equesrian natives in the whole planet." Twilight finished.

_"... Then we-"_

suddendly, a sound was heard. "Oh, sorry, It's my phone." Twilight said, holding a cellphone in her magic (the phone was inside of her Subspace Pocket). "Hello? Oh, Doremi! No, I finished it right now, you can teleport me. Ok, bye!"

With that, Twilight hung up the phone, stored it in her Pocket again, and disappeared with a poof of pink smoke, leaving Xenolestia alone.

* * *

Doremi and Twilight were in the sky, watching he battle between the Aliance For Freedom and Xenolestia's own Newfoals.

there's something about tanks: when you put them special magical ammo, they can demolish almost every non-looping army.

Doremi passed Twilight another beer, as both girls saw the tanks shoot to the Newfoals, turning them back into humans.

"this is great. You really know how to make a bad loop great." Twilight said.

"And that's nothing, you should see me in the EVA loops!" Doremi said. "last time i soaked everything in edible tang, even the Angels!"

"... And what happened?"

"SEELE thought Insrumentality had already happened, and, well..."

**_"MY BUTT! MY ROYAL BUTT!"_**

* * *

4.7

Doremi only saw the place with angry eyes.

**"HAZUKI!"**

as in tow, the orange Ojamajo went down the stairs, looking tired. "Yes, mom?"

"Mom nothing! tell me, why is Masaru in the floor and Fujio in the roof?!"

Hazuki hid behind a near wall. "W-well... I may have released a bit of magical-enchanced pheromones... And I may have released on them..."

"And you know I will have to send you with a good looping psychologist in order to make sure you aren't suffering from Sakura Syndrome? Again?"

"But they didn't do anything this time! They fought for me!"

"That doesn't condone you are still doing it twice per loop!"

Hazuki sighed. She hated when she had to go to a psychologist for THAT reason.

* * *

4.8

"OK, WHO WAS THE ADMIN WHO THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY TO SEND SLENDERMAN INTO OUR LOOP?!" Aiko shouted, while running. After dealing with the faceless "man" (for lack of a better word) once, the Ojamajos knew that, without the 8 pages or 20 cents (depending on the setting and the mood of the semi-MLE that was Slender), he was invincible.

"What I want to know, is why did they had to put him in this graveyard?!" Hazuki replied. She then saw the well-dressed abomination. "AAAHH MAJO RIKA, MAJO RIKA, MAJO RIKA, MAJO RIKA!"

"When I see Hathor, I'll have a good talk with her!" Doremi shouted, while holding the eight page.

* * *

Slender would have opened it's eyes if it had them. The Magical Stage hit him from anywhere.

It would have sighed if it had a mouth. The moon wasn't a good place to live that time of the year.

* * *

4.9

Doremi saw the human that had replaced Aiko that loop.

"HEY, HEY, HEY! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, MISSY FILTHY PANTS?!"

That phrase gave her the idea of who was she. Doremi decided, against her ideals, to let the girl (man in his home loop) do whatever she would do. Once she tred to stop her on his home loop... It didn't end well.

"My name is Reika Tama-"

"I DON'T CARE! My friends and I won't tolerate your bullying anymore! We'll drill into that head of yours our esteem is valuable!"

"What? what the hell are you talking abo-"

"GIGA DRILL..."The girl's hand started glowing with a green light (Doremi guessed it was Spiral Energy) and turned into an energy-like drill. "EMPATHY!"

She punched her in the face, though it didn't seemed to affect her, it did it's job.

When the girl released the energy (and fist) from Reika, she looked... different.

For beginners, the irises of her eyes looked like two little t's.

"Oh, dear! I'm sorry for being so mean! I promise I'll be a good person from now on!" Rika said, with a voice not unlike a sweet girl's voice.

* * *

"Really? Using Spiral Energy to transform her into a good girl?" Doremi told the girl. "I didn't expected this from you, Kamina."

The leader of the Dai-Gurren brigade shrugged. "It worked didn't it?"

"I guess... But Simon is going to kill me if that causes a Spiral Nemesis... Again."

"...How many times?"

"Three. If two more happen, I'll be sen to Eiken for five loops."

Kamina winced. "Ow, Harsh."

"I know, but they must release all that Spiral Energy somehow. At least, that's what Hathor said."

"I see. Well, what do you want to do?"

Kamina smiled. "What about a Laggan Race?"

Doremi smiled back. "It would be awesome."

* * *

**_4.1- The last time... well, the hole was really, REALLY big._**

**_4.2- Hazuki has... some problems. And given the way the Loops work with mental age..._**

**_4.3- When The Witches Cry, comming soon in a PS4 near you (not really)._**

**_4.4- Doctor's Loop is not very fun._**

**_4.5- MAGIC KITAAAAAAAAAAAA!_**

**_4.6- Because when there are two different magic worlds near your neighbourhood, you choose the one that won't destroy your mind or soul._**

**_4.7- She doesn't have Sakura Syndrome... she was more calmed in the Baseline, but still, she's still the Hazuki we know and love... just a bit more adult._**

**_4.8- Slenderman, Slenderman, Does whatever a Slenderman can..._**

**_4.9- You don't want to know when Jaden Loops in Aiko's place... Reika couldn't sleep well for a whole month. And the fact Yubel was his fairy didn't help either._**


	5. Chapter 5

5.1

Doremi Awoke.

And looked at her paws.

"Why again?!" she shouted. For some reason, there were loops in where she became a litle dog (and sometimes a giant robot, but those were pretty cool). She usually didn't like when she was an animal, let alone a dog.

That's when an old orange-haired man entered. "Oh! Dorechii. You are awake?"

"Arf!" the looper-turned-dog said. Internally though, she was sighing. Hazuki wasn't Awake that loop, and, to be honest, it was better like that. In that way, she wouldn't be able to use the events as blackmail in order not to go to the psychologyst.

"Good! Super Momo needs us!" the old man said, and pressed one button on his clothes, somehow showing a big red button in Doremi's belly. she ran outside of the house, and pressed it.

As she turned into a robot (Again, that part was awesome), she just hoped she wasn't fighting Oyajide again; whenever she fought against him as a monster, she ended covered in yellow goo for some reason.

* * *

5.2

"Hey, Doremi-chan?"

"Yes, Onpu?"

"You really must relearn to use pronoms..." The purple Ojamajo said. She shook her head. "Anyway, how do you keep all that stuff in your Pocket? From what I've heard and seen, the stronger and more powerful the looper is, the more things you can carry."

"Yeah?"

"For example, we can only carry between five and twelve things, and Hana-chan and Jou-sama can carry tens of things at the same time."

"Your point?"

"My point," Onpu explained her friend. "Is that you carry more than us. I kow that your formative loop was Ryuko's loop and thus you're half Life Fiber, but even Ryuko-chan can only keep her cycle, yet you have a lot of things in there. Porons, your Sccisor Blade, Even the Lagann! How do you do it?"

"I put everything inside of the Lagann, and then I just take everything from there." Doremi explained. "I took the idea from Simon. He said he used to do that all the time, before gaining enough power to hold entire galaxies."

"How much he used that idea?" Onpu inquired.

Doremi sighed. "He said it was after the first time he went to... That Spiral world. So I guess more than a few loops while he recovered his power."

"Oh. I see. And does it work?"

"It's a bit cramped, but it holds well."

"Oh, ok."

* * *

5.3

"OH, PLEASE!" Doriana Jones shouted, as she Awoke while escaping from the giant rock.

* * *

"COME ON!" RED Dorout screamed, after a BLU Soldier hitted her with a rocket (and respawned).

* * *

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Doriink shouted, as she Awoke while falling down from the island from the sky.

* * *

"... You know what? I don't care anymore." Dorn Connor said, as he saw the T-800 comming for him.

* * *

5.4 Doremi looked at her sourroundings. She was in what looked like the north pole, with two teenagers in front of her. "Ugh, where did I loop now?" she asked, not noticing he red arrow stamped in her bald front.

"Avatar." the man said, confusing the girl at his side.

"But... this doesn't look like Pan-"

"IT'S NOT PANDORA!" The boy shouted, making the two girls jump from shock. Noticing this, the boy sighed. "Sorry, but you are the eleventh looper hat has said that."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"No, I'm the one that's sorry. It's just... I have heard that so much times..." He chuckled. "But I think you may have heard something like that too."

Doremi scoffed. "Yeah, everywhere I go, the loopers think I will kick asses the magical way."

"Magical girl?"

"Yeah. By the way, I haven't presented myself. I'm Doremi, but my memories say my name this loop is Doreng."

"I'm Sokka, and the girl you see at my right (who I think we broke her brain) is Katara." Sokka said. "Say hello, Katara."

The brunnette didn't say nothing, just fell in the snow, her brain shot down.

"...Oh boy." Sokka said. He turned to Doremi. "Can you-"

"I left the only thing that lets me do "Forbidden Magic" without hurting myself with my sister, so I can't erease her memories." Doremi said.

"Well... Xylem."

* * *

5.5

Doremi liked Loops where she was in vacation.

She hated when her vacaions were more like the "Go, save the world now that you don't have classes!" kind of vacations some Loopers had.

She was replacing a looper in one of those worlds.

"And that's pretty much what we do in this loop." Benjamin Kirby Tennison, better known as Ben 10 for the loopers, finished, as he activated his personal Omnitrix. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, can I use magic now?" She asked.

"Well, Gwen doesn't use magic until we find Hex for the first time, but sure, you can start learning." He said.

"But from who? I mean, I don't have any books about this kind of magic, and, to be honest, I'm better learning in the field." Doremi said.

"Then I will teach you." Ben said, choosing a form in the Omnitrix and activating it. Once his DNA was changed into the one of an Anodite, he continued. _"Of course, I'll let you know I'm not an easy teacher. last time I taught someone to control Mana and magic, I was sent to he moon for a month."_

"That sounds like if you got in a fight with Twilight, and you aren't a good teacher."

The human-turned-Anodite choughed. _"A-anyway... ready to learn?"_

Doremi only smirked. "Ready whenever you are."

* * *

Vilgax only could gape at the powerful Anodite in front of him.

She was giving him fight, even in his most powerful state. Also, there was the way she holded that weird sword and how did she use it to cut trough space and time...

And she looked like a punny normal human girl.

"Tell me, who taught you those movements?" the Vilgaxian asked.

The Anodite smirked. _"Oh, no one. Well, Ben taught me how to use magic, but I learnt how to use my Sccisor Blade by myself."_ As she said that, she slashed her weapon again, cutting the dimensions in front of the squid-like alien. He managed to avoid it, only to feel himself being levitated in a pinkish aura. _"But I have to thank Ben for the teachings in magic, like this! DIMINISHA PERSONA!"_

Suddendly, the aura on Vilgax began to glow brighter, until he was engulfed in the light. When the light disappeared, the once big conqueror of worlds was now...

A little, tiny creature inside of a bottle.

"Let me go! Let me go!" the tiny Vilgax said.

Meanwhile, Ben appeared, holding a hand watch in his hand.

_"So, how did it go?"_ Doremi asked.

"I stopped the Highbreed invasion before they started, destroyed Malware and sent Aggregor to a void between dimensions. They won't annoy us anymore."

_"What about... how did you call him? Daron?"_

"Diagon? I can't do anyhing but wait until they try to free him." Ben said. then, he noticed the pocket-sized Vilgax, and looked at Doremi. "So... Small spell?"

_"Yep!"_

"I taught you well."

"LET ME GO! I'M VILGAX THE CONQUEROR! I'M-"

_"Oh, shut it!"_

* * *

5.6

"You are..."

"Please, don't!" Majo Rika and Lala shouted. That girl hhad appeared, and was lose to reveal what she was.

"A Dodo!"

...

"Huh?"

"Dodo! I thought you had learnt human speech perfectly!"

A voice appeared from nowhere. And it sounded like that girl's own voice.

"Well, sorry! Toothless is not a good teacher, you know."

"Neither is Meowth, and Pikachu learnt how to talk from him!"

"But he was also a Pokemon! I'm not a Dodo- I mean, I'm not a dragon!"

"You could if you transform!" The voice replied.

"Yeah, Yeah." the girl said, as a pink cloud engulfed her. "But if I do, I couldn't be able to talk with you in my real form, don't you think?"

When the cloud dissipated, the human had became a little baby fairy. At the same time, an apprentice that looked like the fairy looked before.

"Yeah, I know that. But now our joke has been wasted!"

"Well, sorry! I told you I haven't been able to learn human correctly!" While they talked, a pink portal opened behind them. "Look, we can't do it now. Why don't we leave it until next loop. Ok?"

"Ok, ok." The apprentice and fairy then left the place via the portal. Leaving two very confused magical beings.

"...What happened?"

* * *

5.7

Doremi was hapy. This loop looked like home, even if it wasn't. Right now, she was replacing a girl called Tsubomi Hanazaki. Which meant she was still Doremi, even if her last name was Hanazaki, it was better than when she was Doryarko.

"So... you're a magical girl?" she asked the friend of the looper she was replacing.

"Yep, I'm a Pretty Cure." the girl, Erika, said. "And you?"

"Not the fighting type, but yeah. I've learn to fight with Ryuko, though."

"Good, good." The Cure said, as the two girls saw the fairies fall in front of them. "When the two wake up, we'll need to start fighting. Are you ready?"

"I defeated the Life Fiber in my second Fused loop, I think I can take care of them." Doremi grinned, as did Erika. It was the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

* * *

5.8

Doremi sighed.

Harry noticed it, and left the talk with his non-looping friends to talk with her. "Hey, are you ok?" he asked.

"...Not really, Harry. Is just that... I don't feel special." Doremi said.

"Huh? Why are you saying that?"

"Because- because I'm not! Ryuko is a Life Fiber-hybrid, Twilight is an Alicorn, Pikachu is... well, he's a Pikachu! And even you are special. Me... I'm just a girl that discovered a witch."

Harry looked at her. "Doremi..."

"And those are examples. Most Anchors I've met are very powerful, even in Baseline."

"Sokka doesn't have any baseline powers." Harry said.

"But even there he knows how to use a weapon. I've had to spend some Loops knowing how to use my own magic at it's fullest!"

"... If you feel like this, why don't you learn magic?"

"Huh?" Doremi saw his fellow Looper with confusion.

"Doremi, you're a magical girl. There are a lot of people that would kill for that privilege, be your loop or mine. So, why don't you learn different kinds of magic? That way you should feel special. Learning all kinds of magic that exist in the multiverse..." Harry looked at her, a face that irradiated wisdom. "Doesn't that sound special?"

"Harry... Yes! It sounds special!" Doremi exclaimed. "Thank you! Can I start learning with you?"

"Yes, you can, but later. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to make Snape lick my shoes."

"And how are you going to do that?"

Harry smirked. "Let's say, having a part of your worst enemy's soul inside of you has it's advantages."

* * *

5.9

Aiko Woke Up, and saw the girl in front of her. Then the wide open space.

"Tear?"

"Aiko? You're Awake?" the Anchor asked.

"Yes... were are we? Is this your loop?"

"Yes, welcome to the Tales of the Abyss Loops." Tear said.

"So... I'm Luke." Aiko said, looking at her long blue hair. "I wonder who's Asch."

"He's usually himself, thohugh with his body changed to whoever is Luke. Once, Ranma was here. Poor Asch had to avoid water spells." Tear recalled, chuckling.

Aiko did the same."So, what do we do now? I can teleport ourselves back to... wherever we live, I guess."

"I would tell you to "check your memories", but Luke doesn't have almost any by this point, so..." Tear shook her head. "No, first, we find the others, and then we teleport back." Tear smiled. "Is always funny to see my brother become crazy before time."

"I can guess."

* * *

5.10

Doremi loved Ryuko's loop. Except for Nui and Ragyo, it was a really nice place to practice her abilities.

And she was really happy when she saw her daughter replacing Mako.

"So... this is the loop Doremi-mama always talks about?" Hanako Makanshoku asked.

"Exactly. Do you remember the videos I made you see?" Doryuko asked, as she returned to her normal form, her clothes changing back.

"Yeah, Hana-chan remembers them completely."

_"You made your daughter see our world?"_ Senketsu asked.

"She has been in Simon's loop, and liked it." was the only answer the Ojamajo gave. Senketsu understood.

"My family this loop is as weird as Pinkie-chan."

"And you haven't meet the looper you replaced."

* * *

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Nui asked, looking at the spectacle in front of her. The blonde no-star student that had appeared in tthe middle of her battle with Ragyo's second daughter, and didn't look very strong. "Why do you are here? Don't you know it's dangerous to go where you haven't been calle-"

"Shut up! Hana-chan won't tolerate you anymore, and won't tolerate what you're doing to MY MOM!"

"Huh?" was the only rational thought Nui had before being hitted by a ton of needles, and being pinned to the ground. She managed to free her head, only to see the blonde girl in some sort of Goku Uniform combined with a witch outfit. Three stars adorned the center of the piece. **"HANA-CHAN, PRESIDENT OF THE MAGIC CLUB'S 3 STAR MAGIC-ENCHANCED GOKU UNIFORM!"**

Next thing she knew, a swarm of little Hanas with Scissor Blades were falling over her.

Satsuki managed not to chuckle, but Doremi was laughing her ass off. Giving Iori one of Hana's baseline Taps was a good idea. Now, they had to wait for Ragyo... and, with the "Great Modist" dead, she would be a piece of cake.

* * *

**_5.1- Not to mention that being a real dog sometimes sucked._**

**_5.2- Because I fel I've made Doremi a bit too powerful with her Pocket. She only carries small things, like Taps, smoke bombs, and such._**

**_5.3- Waking Up in bad moments is Doremi's speciality._**

**_5.4- The Witch in the Iceberg. And yes, I think Sokka and Doremi don't really like those questions._**

**_5.5- Anodite magic, not too easy to learn, but funny to use._**

**_5.6- Dodo's first loops. Also, how do you learn to talk from someone that only speaks via telepathy, is of anyone's guess._**

**_5.7- What hapens when an Ojamajo gains Precure powers? The same thing that happens when Superman eats Blue Kryptonite._**

**_5.8- And thus began Doremi's journey to learn magic. May the Multiverse be safe._**

**_5.9- Other unfortunate loopers replacing Luke include Link, Rei, Lina and Nyarko. One of them is worse than the others._**

**_5.10- Also in the list of specialized Goku Uniforms: Dragon Club President Toothless, Martial Arts Club President Ranma, Harem Alien Club President Lala, And Robot Club Co-presidents Grimlock and Optimus Prime. Also, if you wonder how was Nui destroyed that easily... Hana can have a surprising effect in loopers._**


	6. Chapter 6

6.1

Doremi concentred in the battle in ffront of her. Or at least tried.

Pokemon Loops were normally fun, but sometimes this glitch happened. A glitch that made some... voices appear in the Looper's head.

" ABA AB A AB AA START L L LA R DOWN UP U BB AB ABA LEFT B B ANARCHY!"

"Shut up, please! I'm trying to win!" Doremi shouted. "Or do you want me to visit you again?!"

"... Sorry..." the Mob said, at once. Then silence, at least for the time being. Doremi sighed. She knew they would return after the battle, and, until she looped in a glitched version of Emerald, she would have to be binded to their whims.

She turned to the Gym Leader, who was looking at her wih confusion.

"Heh... I'm a bit crazy, I hear some weird voices. But don't worry! I've never killed, honest!"

"...ok?" The leader said.

Doremi sighed, retrieving a card from her Pocket. "I managed to go to Sabrina before. Here's the prove that says I'm not crazy, and this voices aren't coming from my own brain."

"... Alright. I believe you. Let's continue?"

"Yes. Gator-kun, Hydropump!"

* * *

6.2

Doremi blinked. And blinked again.

She still couldn't believe what she saw.

his time, she had Awoken a few days after he beggining of her "journey".

Problem was, she was in a broom.

In daytime.

With a lot of other witches and wizards behind her.

She didn't want to scare the people in front of the other magic people, she let her memories guide her to school.

* * *

After what seemed the weirdest school day (her class suffered some... compications. She accidentally released a Bad Card and... well, the left wing of the school would be destroyed for weeks, even with magic.), Doremi set course to where her memories said the Majo-Kai castle was located. Using stealth magic and her Life Fiber physique, she managed to enter to the queen's room.

The queen was in there, looking at a window, lost in thought. Thus, she didn't feel Doremi enter into her room.

"Um... Yuki-sama?"

The queen turned arround at hearing this, showing her unmasked face. "You... You are the only one who knows that name here..." She said. "Doremi-chan..."

"Yuki-sama. How long have you been repeating the same events over and over?" Doremi asked.

"Like... five times, I think. Is this magic?"

"Well... Not exactly." Doremi said, taking some things she asked Twilight for some loops ago. "Sit, please. I'll explain about the Loops."

After she finished the explanation (and saw if Yuki had the potential to have Sakura/Setsuna Syndrome- and calming down as she saw it wasn't the case), Yuki seemed to think something.

"So, that's the reason you Said my human name last loop."

Doremi's eyes widened, and she blushed. "Y-you were Awake?"

"Yes... And now it has sense." Yuki said, a smile appearing in her face. "You were playing with me, right?"

"W-well..." Doremi coughed, in shame. "A-Anyway, what is happening here? My Loop memories don't tell me anything."

"I didn't do anything. It seems that Majo Tourbillon didn't fell into despair, and didn't separate our worlds." Yuki said. "A variant, you said?"

Doremi nodded. "So, what do you want to do?"

Yuki seemed to think about it for a few seconds. "Well... I've always wanted to learn more about medicine, and maybe travel arround the world. Can I?"

"Is your choice, but remember our loops are only between eight and nine years."

"Will do." And with that, she disappeared. Doremi took a portal gun from his Pocket, and shooted it in front of a wall. It created an orange portal, which leaded to her room. she crossed it, not without taking some Taps the queen had in her bed.

"I'm sure she won't miss them."

* * *

6.3

Kakashi closed his book, and went to the door where his students were waiting for him. He just hoped Sakura wasn't Awake, he wanted to have a normal loop.

His hopes were broken when he saw pink and yellow clouds in ¡side the classroom. At their side, Sasuke saw there, only... standing.

Kakashi looked at the beings inside the cloud. It was Naruto in his Sexy Jutsu form, along a red-haired girl he had never seen before. Both were using witch-like costumes, Naruto's was yellow and the girl's was pink.

The cloud finished disipating, as the girl looked at the old Ninja. "Oh, hello. You're our sensei?" When Kakashi nodded, the girl smiled. "Oh, good! I'm Dorera Haruno, and I really want to learn jutsus with you!"

Kakashi nodded. Then he looked at Naruto. "And you?"

"Oh, I'm only in this form because she promised me to teach me magic."

"Magic?"

"Yes. I can teach magic only to girls, though." 'Dorera' said, and continued teaching Naruto magic, as Kakashi sighed. This loop would be all but normal.

* * *

6.4

"So... Ah'm yer daughter?" Apple Bloom (Or Ringo-At least in that Loop) asked.

"Yeah, more or less." Doremi said, as the (usually) pony tried to stay in the air. Being a baby wasn't Apple Bloom's favorite kind of Loops. Doremi picked two Hana's Taps, and gave them to her. "Now, I've been waiting for this since I heard about your abilities with Magitek from Dell. Can you do something with this?"

"Hmm..." Apple Bloom said, trying to hold them with her little hands. "Ah think... But Ah need ta be at least able ta hold them."

"Oh, right. Let me..." Doremi said, pointing her magic stone to the pony-looping-human. In a flash and a puff of pink smoke, Apple Bloom had grown up to Doremi's size, using Hana's usual clothes.

"Woah, and ya did this with yer magic?" Apple Bloom said, looking at herself.

"Yeah, but it will only last until the new moon."

"Why?"

"because... I don't know. Whenever I ttry to make someone older or younger, the spell always ends at midnight on those nights. Even in other worlds and with other kinds of magic, it always happens."

"Huh, weird."

"You said it."

* * *

6.5

"Hana-chuuuu!" The female Pikachu shouted, as she electrocuted the giant Kyogre in front of her. At her side, Ash could only gape at her power.

"Ash... I think your Pikachu is-"

"Tormenting the pokemon that created the oceans? yes, I know. I tried to stop her, but I couldn't."

Meanwhile, in his mind... _"Arceus Damn it, Hana! You had one job! Now Doremi and Arceus will kill me!"_

* * *

6.6

Akatsuki closed his book, as he saw the four girls exit the Maho-Dou.

The orange girl was smart, so he'd left her to Fujio.

The blue-haired girl was strong, and powerful. Leon was going to enjoy it.

The purple one was really good singing, and dancing. If Tooru couldn't break her, nothing could.

That left him with the red-haired one. She looked the easiest to defeat. Now, he had to think on how to aproach he-

The girl stopped in her tracks, and performed some signs.

then she continued walking.

Akatsuki sighed. He had thought that she had seen him. At least he-

He felt a hand grabbing him from the shoulder.

And another grabbing him from the legs, and another one grabbing his head. He managed to turn his eyes to one of those hands...

And saw the same girl, and again, and again.

_**"Hello, what are you doing following me?"** _All girls said, a creepy smile in all heir faces.

* * *

That night, Doremi was sleeping when she heard a knock in her window. Opening it, she let one of her Shadow Clones enter.

"So, how did it go?" She asked.

"The FLAT4 were all trapped, along with Ojayide." Her Shadow Clone said. "Right now, they are under Yuki-sama's hand, to see what will happen with them."

"As long as they say the truth, there won't be any problem. Thanks." Doremi said, as the clone turned into smoke. She returned to her bed, and she drifted into sleep soon.

* * *

6.7

Yuki smiled.

She smiled, as she picked her surgeon's instruments, and entered the room.

"Doctor Yuki!" an intern said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am. Is the patient with GUILT Ready for operation?" She asked, as she washed and desinfected her instruments.

"Yes... Doctor?"

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked her helper, a non-looping Saki.

"I'm... I'm not sure if you are able to defeat this... the virus..."

"Saki-chan. Trust me..." Yuki said, her hand glowing a silver glow.

"I can do this."

* * *

6.8

"And those are the basics of the Ki." Bulma finished explaining to her "sister", Dorentsu Brief. "Now, let's try, shall we?"

"All right." She said. She felt the energy sorrounding her and inside her, and thanks to the time she was the Avatar, it was easy.

Charging her intern energy into a small ball in her hand, she threw it to a near rock, which broke at contact.

"Not bad, not bad..." Bulma said, making a smaller ball of Ki. "But you hae a lot to learn." She threw the ball at another rock, which exploded before it made contact.

Doremi looked the place where he rock used to be in awe. She then turned to Bulma. "And you say Goku is stronger than you?!"

"Yes, basically." Bulma said. "So, shall we continue training?"

"... Alright. I won't rest unil I'm as strong as you!" Doremi shouted.

Atracting the attention of a dinosaur.

"...Has someone told you about your bad luck?" Bulma asked.

"Always." Doremi said,as both girls prepared to fight the giant dinosaur.

* * *

6.9

Doremi Awoke, and, after sending a ping, revised her memories. It was a normal loop, but it looked like she would be getting a new teacher. Nothing to be scared of, some times Saki started as a substitute, or she was getting Nishisawa before time.

When she reached her classroom, she was surprised that her friends were there too. Aiko was a boy ("A normal thing, it was already time..." She thought), Hazuki was gossiping and had... more assets ("Still normal..."), Momoko was a big girl and Onpu was like normal, but that was because she was Looping. The orange hair and blue eyes, however, were a bit unusual.

"So, what's happening?" Doremi asked Onpu.

"Well, my memories say that I was the neighbor of the new teacher... And you won't believe what she has in her left hand."

"Huh? what?" Doremi asked. However, before she could answer, Reika appeared.

"She's coming! She's coming!" She shouted. The students hurried up to their seats.

In that moment, the students saw the silhouethe of a woman.

A female voice started to mutter enchantements. as she did that, blue flames stared appearing at the silhouethe.

Doremi noticed, and inmediately picked some mangas from her Subspace Pocket. As the door jammed, Doremi sighed.

"Alright, let the Hell Teacher appear." She whispered, as Onpu helped a Looping Yuki to open the door.

* * *

6.10

Momoko smiled. This time, she Awoke by the time Doremi usually Woke Up. She smiled, as she entered the magic shop where she and Majo Monroe used to play and learn.

She could never cure Majo Monroe, as her sickness always changed. It was a glitch Loops had. There were rare ocasions where she had the right cure for the sickness.

This wasn't the case, sadly.

"I... see..." Majo Monroe said. "You can really see the future?"

"I've been able to." Momoko said. A half-lie, but also a truth. "And..."

"I see." The old witch said. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want to live each moment with you at it's fullest."

Majo Monroe seemed to think about it. "... You know that I'd live like that. But you want to live with you, too."

She showed a faint smile. "And, I will enjoy each second, with you."

Momoko smiled.

At least for this loop, she would be happy, and will live happily.

* * *

**_6.1- Doremi plays Twitch. And this is my idea of how Democracy Mode works in Loops._**

**_6.2- And thus, Yuki is welcome to the loops._**

**_6.3- Every looper needs to pass to Naruto's loop someday._**

**_6.4- With. Every. Kind. Of. Magic._**

**_6.5- And it happens five times of ten loops._**

**_6.6- Even if you're a powerful wizard, you can't defeat a ninja witch._**

**_6.7- I've never played Trauma Center, but the Healing Touch works very well for someone like Yuki. It sounds like magic, after all._**

**_6.8- Ki training; harder than it sounds, even if you were an Avatar._**

**_6.9- Whoever tells me from which amime/manga this Fused Loop comes, gains a cookie. And this is kinda a Formative Loop for Yuki._**

**_6.10- Death is something not all Loopers know in their baselines. But some of them always have some uavoidable death in their loops, or someone who suffers a lot. However, the loops always give the loopers happiness, even if they know what follows._**


End file.
